New Loka
New Loka (Thế Giới Mới) là một trong sáu Syndicate chính, dẫn dắt bởi linh mục Amaryn. New Loka truyền bá một niềm tin về sự thuần khiết và sự khôi phục của Trái Đất - nơi mà nhân loại có thể quay trở về sau hậu quả của cuộc tái định hình đầy điên cuồng của Orokin, khiến cho loài người phải lưu lạc rải rác khắp hệ Origin. New Loka có vẻ là nguồn cung cấp của lượng lớn các vũ khí của Tenno, được thấy qua bộ vũ khí Sancti tượng trưng và những Mod Cường Hóa dành cho các Warframe có thiên hướng hỗ trợ như Oberon, Trinity và Equinox. Tenno bắt tay với Syndicate này sẽ nhận được bộ Mod Cường Hóa dành riêng cho các vũ khí được cung cấp bởi New Loka sau khi đạt danh hiệu Tinh Khiết (Pure). Những vũ khí này bao gồm Furis, Skana, Vulkar, và Panthera. Hiệu ứng đặc biệt gắn liền với mod và vũ khí của Syndicate này là Thuần Khiết (Purity) Sau khi nhận đủ Danh Vọng (Standing) để đạt bậc Hoàn Hảo (Flawless), Tenno có thể mua được cá Mod Cường Hóa (Augment Mods) của các Warframe Equinox, Hydroid, Mag, Nyx, Oberon, Titania, Trinity, Valkyr, Wukong và Zephyr. Thứ Hạng Vật Phẩm Câu Nói Khi có thay đổi hạng: *''"Your humanity is a beacon for all. (Lòng nhân đạo của con là nền tảng cho mọi vật.)"'' :: *''"New Loka believes that true humanity is the only path to cleanse ourselves of this suffering. (New Loka tin rằng nhân tính thực thụ là con đường duy nhất giải phóng chúng ta khỏi sự đau khổ này.)"'' *''"It's not too late to cleanse yourself. (Vẫn chưa quá muộn để thanh lọc chính mình đâu.)"'' :: *"You're just like the rest. Tainted and ruined beyond salvation. (Ngươi cũng giống như bọn chúng. Hôi hám và ô uế trước sự cứu rỗi.)" :: Khi đề nghị cống nạp: *''"Give what you can Tenno, to help us. (Cho đi những gì con có thể, Tenno, để giúp chúng ta.)"'' :: Khi hoàn thành cống nạp: *''"You are pure, my Tenno. (Con thật thuần khiết, Tenno của ta.)"'' Khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ Syndicate: *''"Will you help us, Tenno, and our cause? (Con sẽ giúp chúng ta và hoàn thành mục đích của ta chứ, Tenno?)"'' Khi cử Biệt Đội Tử Thần: *''"The impure, the unworthy have no future. (Những kẻ ô uế, những kẻ khiếm khuyết không hề có tương lai.)"'' :: *''"You will be cleansed. (Ngươi sẽ bị thanh tẩy.)"'' Khi bán vật phẩm: *''"Use these to cleanse the unclean. (Hãy dùng những thứ này để rửa sạch những điều ô uế.)"'' :: *''"We offer these to aid you, Tenno. (Chúng ta có những thứ này để giúp con, Tenno.)"'' :: *''"These offerings are pure. (Các vật phẩm này là thuần khiết.)"'' :: Khi mua vật phẩm: *''"By the mother. (Vì Đất Mẹ.)"'' *''"Of course, my Tenno. (Dĩ nhiên rồi, Tenno của ta.)"'' *''"This we give to you. (Chúng ta đưa thứ này cho con.)"'' Lưu Ý * Specter mà Amaryn bán là một con Sanguine Eximus Healer, mặc dù Biệt Đội Tử Thần là một nhóm hỗn hợp có loại Eximus khác nhau. Nó rất hiệu quả khi đi cùng với specter Shield Osprey vì Osprey có thể hồi khiên cho cả người chơi lẫn các specter khác trong chiến đấu. * Biệt Đội Tử Thần của New Loka nổi tiếng vì là một trong những, nếu nói không ngoa, là Biệt Đội khó chịu nhất nhờ vào sự phối hợp toàn các Ancient Healer Eximus, cho phép chúng vừa được giảm sát thương, vừa kháng được khả năng đâm xuyên khiên của hiệu ứng Độc (Toxin). * Vũ khí chính của New Loka là Sancti Tigris, trong khi đó Đặc Vụ của New Loka lại sử dùng súng shotgun Boar thay vì Tigris. Ngoài Lề * Theo Cephalon Cordylon, mối quan hệ căng thẳng giữa New Loka và Cephalon Suda là do tầm nhìn hạn hẹp của Loka đối với những cải tiến công nghệ. New Loka còn tìm cách để thanh lọc Trái Đất khỏi mọi công nghệ Orokin - thứ hiện là mối quan tâm chính của Suda. * Dù trông có vẻ kỳ, New Loka và Perrin Sequence hợp tác với nhau có lẽ vì họ cùng chung góc nhìn về một thế giới hòa bình mới. Mục tiêu của hai bên vẫn tương đối giống nhau, mặc cho mỗi bên có một cách riêng để hoàn thiện nó. * Loka là tiếng Sanskrit của từ thế giới, do đó cái tên New Loka nghĩa là Thế Giới Mới.